


Контакт - часть 2

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [20]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Aliens, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Telepathy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Контакт двух цивилизаций продолжается. Дэвид Телфорд на корабле Урсини заводит знакомства и налаживает отношения. Урсини изучают доставшийся им экземпляр землянина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контакт - часть 2

***

\- Так дальше не может продолжаться! - Капитан сурово свёл надбровные дуги и прищелкнул горловой перепонкой.  
\- Но, старший, я...  
\- Ты постоянно витаешь где-то в тропосфере. В предыдущем цикле мы по твоей милости питались протеином с таким количеством натрия, что до сих пор все перепонки чешутся. А два цикла назад? Ты сжёг линию подачи новых Врат. Как это называется?  
\- Случайность, старший! Я уронил разветвитель, а он упал прямо в блок питания... Вероятность такого события составляла всего 0.27%.  
\- Вот именно! В непосредственной близости от тебя происходят самые невероятные события. С чем это связано?  
  
Механик приподнял плечи, снова опустил.  
\- Это что-то должно означать?  
\- Я думаю, дело в существе, которое мы подобрали, - сказал Медик. - Механик подключался к нему через нейроинтерфейс, и после этого он ведёт себя странно. Слушай, Механик, если противоаллергенная комбинация не работает, ты должен мне об этом сказать.  
  
Механик пошевелил перепонками на пальцах, но промолчал.  
\- Да всё равно мы скоро вернём существо обратно! - высказался Инженер. - Оно, конечно, забавное, но ему здесь не место.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Медик. - Позеленение кожного покрова, конечно, прошло почти у всех, кто его трогал, но противоаллергенного у меня не так уж много. Да и ест оно...  
\- А я предлагал его в анабиоз погрузить!  
\- И потратить ресурс анабиозной камеры?  
\- И нас бы всех поубивали дроны. Оно стреляет из орудий лучше нас всех, вместе взятых.  
\- Зато питается за троих! И хлорид натрия постоянно в протеин себе сыплет! Это точно нейроинтерфейс!  
\- Существо тут ни при чём!  
\- Оно изменило твою личность!  
  
Капитан хлопнул пальцами себе по ладони.  
\- Отставить конфликт! Механик, зайдёшь после вахты в медблок. Медик, проведи тесты и узнай, что с ним. Инженер, что с линией подачи?  
\- Ремонтируем.  
\- А где существо?  
\- У него фаза покоя.  
\- Когда мы там должны догнать корабль его соплеменников?  
\- Через три цикла, если расчёты верны.  
\- Отлично. Отправляйтесь работать.

***  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - отчаянно сказал Механик. - Оно... Оно замечательное.  
\- Я сейчас тебя самого в анабиоз отправлю, - пообещал Медик. - Ты реагируешь неадекватно, друг мой.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И я думаю, дело в нейроинтерфейсе.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Оно пыталось захватить твой мозг? - так и подскочил Медик. - И ты ничего не сказал? Оно лазутчик?  
\- Нет. Оно не враг. Оно мне просто... - Механик развёл верхними конечностями. - Понравилось.  
\- И поэтому ты начал крушить оборудование и пытаешься нас отравить?  
\- Я побывал у него в сознании.  
\- Ну и что? Ты выполнил задание. Установил контакт.  
\- Мне нужно повторить этот опыт.  
\- А вот это неразумно. Твой мыслительный процесс нарушен.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- А ты знаешь, что используешь его жесты?  
\- У него такая выразительная жестикуляция...  
\- Скажи ещё, что натрий улучшает вкус пищи.  
\- Уж точно не портит. Этот протеин испортить невозможно.  
\- Убирайся, - устало сказал Медик. - Ты здоров. Реакция, вызванная контактом с чуждым сознанием, пройдёт сама через десяток циклов.

***  
 _"У вас красивая планета"._  
 _"Да, мне тоже нравится"._  
 _"Медик сказал, что всё пройдёт"._  
 _"Рад слышать"._  
 _"Хотел бы я попробовать этот ваш никотин. И кофеин"._  
 _"Нет уж. Вы и так по стенам бегаете. А будете ещё и по потолку"._

***  
\- Полковник, а расскажите, как вы с ними общались? - Илай держит "кино", как репортёр видеокамеру. - Первый контакт двух цивилизаций. Установление дружественных отношений. Это же важный опыт! И сейчас полковник Дэвид Телфорд с нами поделится.  
\- Они называют себя Урсини, - говорит Телфорд неторопливо, ровным голосом. Запись будет чистая, без запинок. Без "э-э-э", "м-м" и "ну, это, как его там". - Мы общались через нейроинтерфейс.


End file.
